Holidays, Dreams, and Cookies
by aprilkitty
Summary: This is a series of fluffy little drabbles that take place when Henry was little.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is just a series of fluffy little drabbles that I have been posting on Tumblr. They take place when Henry was little. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Trick or Treat**

"Are you ready to go, Henry?" Regina asked.

"Yep, I'm ready to save the day!" Henry said.

Regina smiled. Henry looked adorable in his Spider-Man costume. She generally didn't allow Henry to eat candy, but she made an exception for Halloween. Regina took his hand as they walked down the street. Henry was growing so fast. She couldn't believe he was going to be in kindergarten next year.

"Mommy, you should have dressed as a superhero, too," Henry said.

"What superhero would I be?" Regina asked.

Henry paused and looked up at her. "I don't know," he said. "You could be a new superhero. SuperMom."

"What would my superpowers be?"

"Just being a really great mom. You're the best mom ever, so I guess you're already in costume. You should get a cape, though."

Regina smiled. "Maybe next year I'll get a cape. Now, we better go and get you some candy."

**Baking Cookies**

"Now, Henry, be very careful when you take the eggs out of the refrigerator," Regina said.

"I will, Mommy," Henry said.

He opened the fridge and very slowly took the carton of eggs out. He handed them to Regina. He looked very proud of himself for not dropping them.

"Thank you, Henry," Regina said. "That was very good."

Henry was just barely tall enough to reach the counter, so he was helping by bringing Regina ingredients from the lower cupboards and the refrigerator.

Regina really enjoyed baking now. It's not something she ever would have imagined enjoying when she was in a palace and had servants doing all the cooking and baking for her. She had quite a bit of time to learn, though, and now she did it quite often. She always loved the smile on Henry's face when she pulled cookies or brownies out of the oven.

Henry smiled. "Is there anything else I can do, Mommy?"

Regina leaned down and gave Henry a kiss on the cheek. "Not right now, Henry. I just need to mix these ingredients together. Thank you for all your help, though. You can have a cookie when they're done later this afternoon."

Henry hugged her. "You make the best cookies in the whole world."

**Bad Dream**

"Noooo!" Henry shouted.

Regina rushed into her son's room and woke him up.

"Henry, it's okay," Regina said, giving him a hug. "It's just a bad dream."

"But, Mommy, the monsters were chasing me," Henry said, looking around the room.

"There aren't any monsters here, Henry," Regina said.

Henry frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Here, let me check," Regina said.

She proceeded to look under Henry's bed, in his closet, and behind his dresser.

"Nope, no monsters," Regina said. "You are completely safe from monsters here."

"Okay," Henry said. "Can you stay here until I fall back asleep?"

Regina smiled and sat down next to Henry's bed. "Of course I can."

**Thanksgiving**

"Mommy, will we be having pumpkin pie?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Henry, but you'll have to eat the meal before you can have dessert," Regina replied.

Henry frowned. "That's okay, I guess. I like turkey and stuffing, too. I just like pumpkin pie more."

Regina really hadn't understood the whole Thanksgiving thing when she had first arrived in Storybrooke, but now she loved to cook dinner for Henry and herself. Of course, Henry got much more excited about Christmas because he got presents.

"Hey, Mommy, come look at this float! This guy keeps jumping off this tower!"

While Regina was cooking, Henry was watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. Regina would come out and watch a bit every once in awhile when Henry would want her to see a float. He enjoyed the floats and the bands, but she knew his favorite part was coming up.

"Yay! It's Santa!"

Regina smiled. She knew Henry would be working on his Christmas list soon. First, though, they were going to enjoy Thanksgiving dinner.

**Christmas Tree**

"The tree looks boring now," Henry said. "It smells nice, though."

Regina smiled. "Well, we're going to decorate it together."

This would be Henry's first year of helping decorate the tree. Of course, he had helped put on a couple of ornaments last year, but this year he would be helping out quite a bit. There were several boxes full of ornaments and garlands around the living room.

"Mommy, can I put this on?" Henry asked, holding up a gold garland.

"Not yet, sweetheart, we won't put that on until we're done putting the other decorations on," Regina said. "You can put it around the tree when we're ready, though."

"Okay," Henry said, picking up a couple of bulbs. "Ooh, these are shiny."

"Be very careful with those, Henry," Regina said.

Regina had promised that Henry could put all the decorations on the tree for as high as he could reach, but she held her breath while he put on a few breakable bulbs. There were a couple of close calls, but all the bulbs got onto the tree safely. Henry had a lot of fun putting the garlands and tinsel on, but Regina had to put them on the higher parts of the tree. Once she had the lights on, the living room was set for Christmas.

"It's so pretty," Henry said. "Now it's all ready for Santa to put the presents under it."

Speaking of Santa, Regina still had a few presents to buy. Christmas would be here before she knew it.

**Treats for Santa**

"I want to leave treats for Santa," Henry said. "He's bringing me presents, so I should give him treats."

"Did you want to leave cookies?" Regina asked.

Henry frowned. "All the kids will have cookies. I want something different."

"Hmmm," Regina said. "How about Rice Krispie treats?"

Regina liked Rice Krispie treats, and it had been awhile since she had made them. They were easy to make, too, and Henry could help with them.

"Is there a way to make them more Christmasy?" Henry asked. "Are there red and green Rice Krispies?"

"Why don't we put in red and green M&M's?" Regina suggested.

Henry smiled and hugged Regina. "That's a great idea, Mommy! We'll have the best treats of anybody."

**Christmas Morning**

"Mommy, wake up!" Henry shouted. "Santa came, and he brought lots of presents!"

Regina opened her eyes and yawned. She had stayed up quite late to make sure that Henry was really asleep while she put his presents under the tree. Henry had tried to sneak downstairs a couple of times to catch Santa. He had frowned when he saw the uneaten Rice Krispie treats still sitting on the plate and the lack of presents under the tree. He was smiling and jumping up and down excitedly, now, though.

Regina smiled and got out of bed. Henry was clearly too excited to wait for her to make coffee, so she went into the living room and watched as he took his presents out from under the tree. It was wonderful just to see the joy on his face as he opened his gifts.

"Merry Christmas, Henry!" Regina said.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy!" Henry said as he ran up and hugged her. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, Henry."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is just a few more drabbles. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**New Year's Resolutions **

"What are you doing, Mommy?" Henry asked.

"I'm working on my New Year's resolutions," Regina said.

Since she had come to this world, she found that she liked making New Year's resolutions. It helped relieve any boredom to have definite goals for the year. Of course, boredom wasn't much of a problem now with Henry around. Still, she was in the habit of doing it, and it certainly didn't hurt.

"What's a New Year's resolution?" Henry asked as he climbed up beside her on the counch.

"It's a goal that we make for the new year," Regina said. "It's always good to make goals, and a new year is a good time to start them. My goals this year are to make some updates in the town hall and get some new furniture for the house. Do you have any goals you want to make, Henry?"

Henry frowned and thought about it for awhile. Regina looked around at the toys on the floor and thought of a good one for Henry.

"How about making a resolution to always pick up your toys when you're done playing with them?" Regina suggested.

Henry looked at his toys. "Okay, Mommy. I will do better at picking up my toys."

"And, I will resolve to take you to the playground more," Regina said.

Henry smiled and hugged her. "That sounds great, Mommy!"

**New Year's Eve **

"I want to see the ball drop," Henry said.

Henry had just seen an ad for the New Year's Eve ball drop in Times Square.

"Henry, that won't be until midnight," Regina said. "It's too late for you to stay up."

Henry frowned. "But I want to be awake for the new year."

Regina sighed. "How about we watch a movie first tonight, and if you can stay awake through the movie, we will stay up and watch the ball drop afterward?"

"Okay," Henry agreed. "I can stay awake."

They ended up watching "E.T." It had been quite awhile since Regina had seen it, and Henry hadn't seen the movie before.

"Are you tired, Henry?" Regina asked as she caught him yawning about halfway through the movie.

Henry shook his head. "Nope. I'm not tired."

At the end of the movie, Regina turned to Henry to see if he had liked it, but he had fallen asleep on her shoulder. It looked like Henry would have to wait until the morning to celebrate the new year.

**First Snow **

"It's snowing!" Henry said cheerfully as he looked out the window.

"So it is," Regina said as she joined him at the window.

There was already quite a bit of snow on the ground. Apparently it had been snowing most of the night.

"Can I go out and play, Mommy?" Henry asked, looking up at her.

To Regina, the snow just meant a lot of work. She had to make sure that the sidewalks and streets were cleared. To Henry, though, the snow was a lot of fun.

"I suppose," Regina said. "First, though, we need to get you bundled up."

Regina made sure that Henry put on his snowsuit, mittens, hat, and boots. When she was satisfied that he would stay warm enough, she let him go outside. As Regina worked on clearing off the driveway, Henry built a snowman. When she looked later, though, she realized that he had built two—a big one and a small one. As she walked over to them, Henry smiled at her.

"This is the mommy snowman…snowwoman?" Henry said, pointing at the bigger one. "And this is her son. Just like you and me, Mommy."

**Winter Storm**

Henry was looking out the window as the wind howled outside and the snow blew around.

"The wind is really loud, Mommy," Henry said.

"I know it is, sweetheart," Regina said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be over soon."

The lights flickered on and off.

"What if the power goes out?" Henry asked.

"Then we'll light some candles and sit in front of the fireplace," Regina said.

A few minutes later, Regina needed to do just that. Henry carried the flashlight as she lit the candles. The candles burning reminded her a little of the land she had left behind.

"That's better," Henry said as he climbed onto Regina's lap.

Regina read a book to Henry in front of the fire until the power came back on a couple of hours later.

"I love you, Henry," Regina said, kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you too, Mommy."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Storytime**

"Mommy, will you read me a story?" Henry asked, looking up at Regina from his bed.

"Alright, what story do you want to hear, Henry?" Regina asked.

Henry looked over at the shelf full of children's books.

"I want to hear something with dragons," Henry said.

Regina went over to the shelf and picked out one of Henry's books with a princess being rescued from a dragon. At least Henry didn't have to worry about dragons here. Well, as long as Maleficent stayed where she was supposed to.

Regina read the story to Henry. He was clearly tired; he was trying not to yawn. Once Regina finished the story, he still looked longingly over at the shelf of books.

"I'll read you another story tomorrow night, Henry," Regina said.

"Okay," Henry said, though he looked a little disappointed. "Someday I'm going to be a hero."

Regina smiled at Henry and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Henry."

**Early Artwork**

"Mommy, can I draw something while you make dinner?" Henry asked.

"Of course you can, Henry," Regina said. "Just make sure to put the crayons back when you're done."

Regina was making beef stew this evening. It was a cold, windy day, and it felt like a good day for some comfort food. It was so cold that Henry didn't even want to play outside. When Regina finished putting all the ingredients in, she went to check on Henry.

"What are you drawing?" Regina asked.

She could see that he had drawn two people standing on grass. It looked like they were holding hands. He had drawn a tree and a sun as well.

"That's you, and that's me," Henry said, pointing. "The grass is green because it's spring."

Regina smiled. "I'm looking forward to spring, too. I'll have to put your drawing up on the refrigerator."

"Okay," Henry said. "Just let me draw in some clouds and color the sky."

"I'm sure it will be very nice when you're done," Regina said.

She looked at the refrigerator. Henry's new drawing would go nicely with all the drawings that were already up there. She would have to find another place to hang his drawings soon. The refrigerator was almost full, and with Henry's imagination, she was sure there would be plenty more to come.

**Hot Chocolate**

"How would you like some hot chocolate, Henry?" Regina asked.

"Ooh, that sounds good!" Henry exclaimed, smiling.

Regina smiled and got out the hot chocolate mix. She heated the milk and stirred the chocolate mix in. Regina looked out the window. There was still snow on the ground, and it was cold and rather dreary. It was the perfect day for hot chocolate.

"You liked the whipped cream on the hot chocolate last time, didn't you, Henry?" Regina asked.

In the past, Henry had tried hot chocolate plain, with marshmallows, and with whipped cream, and he had seemed to enjoy the whipped cream the most.

Henry nodded. "I love whipped cream."

Regina still had some cinnamon sitting on the counter from when she was baking earlier. "Did you want to try a little cinnamon on it as well, Henry?"

"Sure," Henry said. "I like cinnamon."

Regina put some cinnamon on top and gave the cup of hot chocolate to Henry. She sat down with her own cup as well.

"This is really good, Mommy!" Henry said. "I like the cinnamon a lot."

Regina smiled. "I'll have to remember that from now on you like your hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon."

**Valentine's Day**

Regina looked out the window at another winter day. It was Valentine's Day today. Although she hadn't celebrated the holiday when she was growing up, the idea still made her think of the love she had lost.

"Mommy, don't you have any Valentines?" Henry asked.

"No, I don't, Henry," Regina said.

"I made you something," Henry said.

Regina turned toward him. Henry was holding his hands behind his back.

Regina smiled. "What did you make me, Henry?"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Henry said.

He handed Regina a big red heart made out of construction paper. It was folded in half, and when she opened it up, it said "I love you, Mommy!" in big white letters.

"Oh, thank you, Henry," Regina said, hugging him. "I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Springtime**

"Mommy, it's so nice outside!" Henry shouted as he ran out the door.

"Yes, it's a beautiful day," Regina said as she walked after him.

It was the first really nice spring day, and it felt wonderful to spend some time outside. Regina was looking forward to working in the garden. That had become one of her favorite hobbies in Storybrooke.

"Mommy, I picked this for you!" Henry said as he ran up to Regina, smiling.

She took the violet from Henry and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Henry. It's lovely."

"I love you, Mommy," Henry said.

"I love you, too, Henry."

**Morning Cartoons**

Regina looked out the window as she made coffee. It was rainy April day, and she was sad that she wouldn't be able to work in the garden today. She knew that the plants could use the rain, though.

"Wow, I wish I could do that," Henry said.

Regina took her cup of coffee with her into the living room to see what Henry was watching. One of the characters on the cartoon disappeared and reappeared in a different location.

"Don't you wish you could do that, Mommy?" Henry asked, looking up at her.

Regina once was able to do that, but that wasn't possible in this world. Truthfully, she sometimes missed magic, but she was happier here, at least now that she had Henry.

Regina leaned down and kissed Henry on the forehead.

"I'm happy just the way I am. Being your mom is better than any magic."

**Secret Project**

Regina cleaned off the counter and looked once again out at the rain. It felt like it had been raining all week long. Henry had been getting antsy, and Regina actually had been as well. She really wanted to do some gardening.

Regina sighed and walked over to see what Henry was up to since he couldn't play outside. She had expected to find him playing with toys, but instead he had construction paper, safety scissors, glue, and markers spread out on the table.

"What are you making, Henry?"

Henry looked up at Regina and frowned. "It's just a project."

"What kind of project?" Regina asked.

Henry frowned again. "It's a secret."

Regina smiled. "Oh, a secret project? Well, I'll leave you to it then."

Regina was curious what Henry was working on, but she was sure that she would find out soon enough.

**Mother's Day**

The sun was finally shining, which seemed fitting since it was Mother's Day. Regina smiled as she looked out the window. She loved being a mother, and it was nice that this land had a day to celebrate that.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!" Henry said.

Regina turned around, and Henry was smiling and holding up a big card made out of construction paper.

"Thank you so much, Henry!" Regina said as she took the card.

On the front, "Happy Mother's Day!" was written in big letters, and Henry had glued a picture of Regina sitting with Henry in her lap that had been taken on his birthday a couple of years ago.

The inside of the card had another more recent picture of Regina and Henry sitting at the ice cream shop. Henry had written "I love you, Mommy! You're the best Mommy in the whole world!"

Regina had tears in her eyes as she leaned down and hugged Henry. "So this is the project you've been working on. This is so sweet, Henry. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mommy!"


End file.
